A Summer to Remember
by Netta Nicole
Summary: When Ginny runs away from home who will take her in for the summer? A DMGW intimate pairing.
1. In the Beginning

**A Summer to Remember**

**By, Netta Nicole**

Ginny opened her bloodshot eyes after another night of no sleep. She groaned and tried to stretch out her aching muscles.

It was finally here. The dreaded day that arrived every summer when Harry would come to stay weeks in her house. It had already been a month since the break up, but due to the constant flashbacks and nightmares that plagued Ginny, it seemed like only yesterday.

About 30 days ago

It was a beautiful day by the lake. The brilliant sun reflected off of the water and a warm breeze stirred the green leaves and Ginny's white skirt as she sat on a bench with her boyfriend. Harry tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear as he cleared his throat.

"Listen, Ginny. I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time," he started. "We both know that this is my last year here, but we haven't really talked about what's going to happen to us."

Happen to us? It hadn't ever occurred to Ginny that their relationship might change, regardless of where they were physically. Sure Harry wouldn't be in the same common room next year, but they could always visit on holidays.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't follow," said Ginny sweetly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You're a great girl," he said, "and you know I've really enjoyed what we've had but I think we're just headed in…different directions."

It dawned on her. "You're breaking up with me? Surely not after everything we've been through. You can't mean that."

"The thing is Gin, I do." Harry was no loner meeting her gaze, although he could feel her brown eyes boring into him. "And I've been meaning to for quite some time. You remember Cho don't you? Well the truth is we've been spending a lot of time together, and we just sort of click you see-"A strangled sound escaped the back of Ginny's throat. "We're just on the same page."

Ginny couldn't believe it. After the war, and the sacrifices. She remembered their first dance, kiss, the first time they made love. When no one else would stand by him she was there. And Cho? How many times had he insisted she was old news? She was determined not to cry, but could feel the stinging in the back of her eyes.

"Just tell me one thing," she said. "Have you guys slept together?"

Harry was silent. As one tear threatened to spill down her cheek, Ginny stood up and drew her hand back, slapping him. He brought a hand up to his reddening cheek. "You will never see me, talk to me or think of me ever again Harry Potter. Good bye."

She turned and marched back up the grassy hill, her tears blinding her and her small heels getting unceremoniously stuck in the dirt. And then the clincher:

"I hope we can still be friends!" Harry called after her.

In those four short weeks since, Harry had moved on beautifully. The Witch Weeklies on the floor of Ginny's bedroom showcased two grinning heads with shiny black hair, Harry blushing slightly as Cho wrapped her arms about his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, Ginny wasn't taking it too well. Initially her family had tried to console her, but her surly attitude and sharp tongue had allowed her to be left completely alone since her return home.

Ginny sat in front of the vanity mirror and sighed as she surveyed the damage of weeks without rest. Her honey brown eyes were circled by rings of purple, and the apples of her cheeks had lost their original rosy color. She brought her fingers up to trace her collar bone, which now jutted sharply from her pale skin. Her hair was fiery, uncombed and was much longer than her usual bob, just passing her shoulders. She had definitely looked better.

She brought up her wand (7.5 inches, cherry wood, unicorn hair) and did a quick concealing charm, and then used her limited store of muggle make-up Hermione had so kindly given her for her last birthday. Some blush, powder, mascara and sheer gloss did the trick. She ran a brush through her hair once, letting it cascade across one eye. A quick change of clothes and she almost felt human again. The black jeans and black halter suited her mood.

She cautiously opened her door and crept down the stairs. She could already smell the aroma of cooking bacon, making her stomach turn, and heard voices in the kitchen.

And then she saw him. A finely boned face showcased dazzling green eyes fringed by dark lashes. He was wearing a tight white tshirt that hugged his quidditch-formed muscles that Ginny used to know so well. He had his head thrown back in laughter, in response to a joke Ron just made – and then their eyes locked.

The laughter ceased. "Well there's no sense staring," said Harry, his eyes trailing from Ginny's gaunt face to her prominent hipbones.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ginny coolly. She would not let this bastard get to her.

"Ginny," said her mother in a warning tone. "You know how we treat guests in this house. Honestly, you've had such a mouth on you lately. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Ginny looked at her brother for help, but his eyes just met her dispassionately. "No, mother." Said Ginny, her voice soft. "I will not sit at your table when you invite people who have treated me so poorly. Not now and not ever."

"Well then, Virginia Anne Weasley," said her mother, red splotches of anger forming on her cheeks, "You can march yourself straight back to your room and stay there until you're ready to act like an adult." Harry smirked in triumph.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she ran back up the stairs and slammed her door. If her own mother didn't want her there anymore, then she didn't want to be there. If they wanted to have wonder boy there instead of her, then that was just fine. They'd see.

She pulled a tattered suitcase out from under her bed and violently stuffed her few belongings and articles of clothing in, and reaching for her Cleansweep 7 opened her window and took off.

The wind on her face instantly calmed her nerves. She missed flying. Although she was no Harry on the quidditch pitch, she had forgotten how much she loved the sensation of weightlessness and the wind whipping through her hair.

Then suddenly she felt a drop on her shoulder. She looked up and the quickly darkening sky just as the first torrent of rain began to beat down, quickly drenching her hair and clothing, making it difficult for her to see, and almost impossible for her to fly. Her old broken broom was beginning to react to the water, zigging back and forwards, up and down without any control. Ginny was certain she would have to make a crash landing, and barely missed colliding into the forest of pine trees before crashing into the mud in front of a large structure.

As she began to lose consciousness she could barely make out the large M emblazoned on the iron wrought front door.

Draco heard a loud thump resonate throughout the manor, and raised his finely arched eyebrow in surprise. Visitors, he wondered. His parents had been gone for the better part of the summer, and he had yet to receive anyone. He stood from his large intricately carved wooden chair and walked to the front door, opening it deliberately, and was greeted with a most surprising sight.

"Well, well," said Draco, his deep voice resonating even through the downpour. "What have we here?"

_**A/N: Please Read and Review! Next chapter on the way, and things are about to get much, much steamier.**_


	2. Just a Meaningless Kiss

**A Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**By, Netta Nicole**

They were in one of the large stone bedrooms, and Draco unintentionally shivered a little. It was one thing he had always disliked about the manor; no matter how many fires were lit the damned place never seemed to warm up.

Draco was wearing a charcoal gray sweater, and noticed with distaste that it was now clinging to his chest from where the soaked and unconscious Weasley girl had been pressed against him. He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to carry her out of the rain. He had to admit that when he had seen her sprawled out like that on his doorstep with her broomstick snapped clean in half, he had considered just leaving her there. After all, she was the enemy. And wasn't she dating Potter? But after a few moments of hesitation, he had taken her sopping wet body into his arms and had carried her into the house.

Draco frowned. Most uncharacteristic of him.

Now that same girl was lying in his guest bedroom under soft green sheets with her eyes closed, her only sign of life being the slow rise and fall of her chest. Draco pulled up an armchair and sat beside the bed, very puzzled. What the hell was she doing there? Any idiot, even a Weasley, knew not to fly in those weather conditions. And she had never, nor had any other Gryffindor, just "dropped by for fun" before.

As he pondered all this he allowed his cool eyes to scan her fine features. She looked…different. Sure, he had seen her probably hundreds of times in the hallways before, usually trailing after Potter and his insufferable friends. But what he had seen of her had been all awkward limbs and a shock of red hair. Perhaps it was that he had never really looked at her before.

Draco's silver eyes traveled from the outline of Ginny's hips to the obvious swell of her breasts under the covers, and then to her face. Really, he admitted, she was quite beautiful, in a fiery Gryffindor sort of way. He had never been close enough to notice that her nose was sprinkled with a fine dusting of freckles which stood out against her pale face, or that her pink, slightly parted lips formed a perfect cupid's-bow.

Draco saw a few wayward strands of damp auburn hair fall across her cheek, and without even thinking he acted. Using one arm to brace himself on the mattress, he slowly leaned over and reached out a hand to brush the hair away, letting his thumb lightly caress her jaw line. She was soft and warm, and looked so small and defenseless. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, noticed she smelled of cinnamon.

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes snapped open. Her large brown eyes met Draco's surprised grey ones before she bolted upwards, causing their foreheads to crash together and Draco to unceremoniously fall off of the bed.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I will _not _apologize," said Ginny crossly, her arms folded protectively across her chest and her cheeks flushed. "Until you explain what the hell you were doing!"

"I wasn't doing anything," said an bemused Draco, sitting back in his armchair and massaging the bridge of his traumatized, but still perfect, nose.

"Seems to me you were trying to cop a feel, which shouldn't surprise me since apparently you have no qualms about kidnapping me as well!"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself Weasley," drawled Draco. "You're the one that has the absolute idiocy to crash your crap broom onto my doorstep. You're lucky I even took you in, looking like the drowned sewer rat that you are."

Ginny let out an indignant noise and flipped back the covers, removing herself from the large bed. "I don't have to stand for this! I'm going home. Where did you hide my broom?"

"Well, let's see, how shall I explain this?" Draco stood up and moved towards her. "You had the remarkable foresight to take your laughable flying skills into an unmanageable thunderstorm, obviously with some sort of death wish. Your broom unfortunately seemed to be the only one to suffer a mortality."

As Draco came closer with a dangerous glint in his eyes, Ginny backed up until she felt the bed post behind her, cool against her back. He was inches away from her. Ginny could feel the heat radiating off of him as he towered over her. She stood there, stunned.

"Face it, you're stuck here. And the way I see it, Weasley," Draco growled at her, his voice low, "You owe me."

Draco leaned in and took her lips with his in a searing kiss. Ginny inhaled in surprise, her eyes wide. Then, she began to relax into the sensation. He tasted delicious and dark. She could feel his lithe muscles flex underneath his sweater, and heard him groan softly. Draco unclenched his fists, burying his hands in her hair. God, Ginny had missed this closeness, and she completely surrendered, pressing her body closer to his and heeding the fire that was quickly spreading to the tips of her fingers. It wasn't until he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entry that she became aware of what she was doing. This was _Malfoy_ that she was kissing, and it had to stop.

Ginny turned her head sharply and pushed him off of her, causing him to momentarily lose his balance and fall against the bed post.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice shrill. "Like after all of these years I'll just forget what you've done, where you come from. You think you are so special, that you can just have whatever you want whenever you want it. Who the hell do you think you are? Let me tell you, Malfoy, you will always just be a slimy little ferret. You disgust me!"

Draco felt a sharp and unfamiliar pang in his chest as he stared into her accusing eyes. He looked down and cleared his throat, gathered himself and moved away from her, heading for the door. Before he exited he turned to her.

"You were far more attractive unconscious," he hissed. And with that, Draco slammed the door, leaving Ginny utterly alone.

She stared at the door frame, in absolute disbelief at what had just occurred. She knew she should be relieved at his absence. But instead she sank slowly back down on the bed, remembering how it had felt to have the weight of his lean body against her small frame, and how it had tasted to kiss the boy who was forbidden.

**A/N: Thanks for your responses so far guys! Please continue Reading and Reviewing, and I can't wait to write some juicier chapters ;-)**


End file.
